Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight
by mermaid1886
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had let himself be really sexy during their performance of Animal in the Sexy episode?


AN: So I was listening to the Glee version of Animal and was inspired by that growl Kurt does on the second verse (as I'm sure many fan girls and guys were ;)) This is the result. Been out of the game for a while so be nice okay :)

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

The Warblers held the last note out as applause erupted around the warehouse. Blaine smiled, filled with energy of a performance well done. As the prep-school boys broke ranks and patted each other on the back, the girls from Crawford started to make their way to their favorite boys from the song. Stepping off the scaffolding, he found himself surrounded.

"Ladies." He smiled charmingly and a few of the girls visibly swooned. He knew it was bad of him, but he kind of liked the attention he got from them, despite having no attraction to girls.

"Hey Blaine, we just wanted to congratulate you guys. You'll win with that for sure."

"Yeah, it was great."

"Here, call me." They all started handing him slips of paper with their phone number written on them.

"Sorry ladies, not on your team."

"Awwww…" They chorused, disappointed. He smiled one last time and turned to find Kurt so they could walk back to the dorms together. He needed to find out where he learned some of those moves. That hip swivel combined with the interspersed gravely note had Blaine feeling a little hot. They could totally use that in the competition; now to find his roommate.

Leaned casually up against the scaffolding, Kurt was talking animatedly to several of the Crawford girls.

"I know, it was so tragic, but I suppose that's what happens when one decides to forgo a real designer and let a hack give you fashion advice. " Kurt was replying to one of the girls, all of them nodding reverently at his words.

"It was awful." One of the girls replied.

"Terrible." Another commiserated.

"But you guys were so good! You'll take those judges by storm!" Yet another said jovially, changing the subject to Regionals.

"Oh Kurt, here's my number in case you know, you wanted to talk fashion." If Blaine wasn't mistaken the blushing girl handing her phone number to Kurt was Casey Baker, who used to date Wes.

"Oh and mine, for the-for the same reason." Marybeth, her best friend seconded, holding up her own slip of paper.

"Thank you ladies, I'll definitely have to give you a call. We can go shopping. Westerville has much better shops than Lima I've heard." Kurt said with a charming smile, taking the slips of paper and tucking them into his blazer pocket.

"Oh it's wonderful! You'll love it. Maybe this weekend?" Casey asked shyly. Blaine waited for Kurt to dismiss them, as he and Kurt had already made plans together.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll text you my schedule and we can coordinate." Kurt replied instead. Blaine felt a sick burning take over his chest at the thought of Kurt blowing him off for a flock of girls who were obviously under the delusion that Kurt was going to date them. He had to put a stop to this right now.

"Hey Kurt, are we still on for Saturday?" He asked with a coy smile, parting the gaggle of girls easily and crowding into Kurt's personal space. He did this often enough that Kurt didn't flinch, but he did raise a questioning eyebrow at him. Blaine just shrugged with a boyish grin and Kurt melted.

"Yes, we are. You know I won't break my plans with you, not even for fashion, which is a sacrifice you realize."

"Yes, I know." Blaine chuckled. "Let's go, we have to do Mr. Carey's homework tonight if we want the weekend to ourselves then."

"Yes, let's head out. Ladies, it was enchanting to meet you all and I look forward to you showing me the goods that Westerville has to offer." They all still looked star struck, but a couple had seemed to catch on that Kurt was gay.

"Of course. You guys enjoy you're evening. And Blaine, all you had to do was say you were dating this stud and we would have left you alone you know." Casey said with a salacious wink as she and the girls left the building.

"Well that was interesting." Kurt said with a thoughtful frown.

"What was?" Blaine asked with forced lightness as they too started walking out. He hoped Kurt wasn't saying that about the dating comment.

"I've never been mistaken for straight before like that. I mean Mercedes had a crush on me Sophomore year, but it was short lived."

"Why is that weird? I mean, don't get me wrong, girls always assume I'm straight and it is awkward, but I would figure you'd get hit on a lot."

"I guess I just thought I was too girly to be mistaken for straight." Blaine stopped short at the door to the warehouse and looked at his best friend. He took in his clear blue eyes and strong jaw, his broad shoulders and the strong arms hiding under his uniform. He let his eyes trail down to a tapered waist and finally to muscled thighs and swiveling hips made for dancing.

"Kurt, you are a man and you look like one, especially in the uniform. But even in your couture, there is no mistaking your body for a woman's." Kurt blushed and looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, worried he'd overstepped some boundary in their friendship.

"I've never been told that before." He looked up and his blue eyes were so arresting the Blaine felt all the air leave his lungs.

"Thank you, Blaine, you have no idea how much that means to me." And he grinned sheepishly and it was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. And that's when it hit him, Kurt Hummel was hot, and nice, and an insanely good friend and Blaine wanted more than the dance he'd relegated them to over Christmas.

"Kurt, would you like to go out with me this weekend?" He asked before he could second guess himself.

"We're already going for coffee aren't we?" Kurt asked in confusion. Blaine looked down at the ground and gathered his courage. Meeting Kurt's eyes, he took his hand and focused on getting the words out.

"No, like-like a d-date." He stuttered out. Kurt looked blind-sided for a moment before a giddy smile took over his face.

"Of-of course. I thought you'd never ask." Kurt replied with a shy little wink. Blaine melted on the spot.

"You're so cute." He blurted. Kurt giggled as Blaine flushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Thank you. Now, we must go and finish that awful essay if we're to have time to spend together this weekend." Blaine nodded with a grin and pulled Kurt along with him as they walked up to Dalton, hand in hand.

AN:I realize that this is the story line for Sexy and it came after Blame it on the Alcohol, but for my benefit, pretend that it didn't, yeah? Thanks :) Oh and forget about all those not-so-sexy faces Kurt makes during the song. In my opinion, the sexy back-bend thing makes up for those anyway ;)


End file.
